Sweet Temptation
by YanksLuver
Summary: After deciding to have a purely professional relationship, Robin and Patrick attend a medical conference together in Miami.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Sweet Temptation

**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Romance/Humor/Drama

**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
Spoilers : Just that Gwen stuff.

**Summary **: After deciding to have a purely professional relationship, Robin and Patrick attend a medical conference together in Miami.

**Note #1** : Thanks for the great feedback on the second part of Out of Sight, Never Out of Mind. I really appreciate it. So the one-shot girl is doing another one that's more than a one-shot. It should be about 3 parts. It's finished, but I always end up tinkering, so if it gets longer and flows better than it will become 4 parts.

**Note #2**: This takes place following the Gwen thing. In this fic, Patrick has apologized for how he handled the Gwen thing and was less of an ass following it. Oh and pretend the auction never happened.

So hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! -Steph

**--- Sweet Temptation: Part 1/3 ---**

Patrick hovered near Robin, leaning over her shoulder to get a peak at what she was doing.

Robin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"I'm busy."

"I see that. It looks like you're making notes in your weekly planner. Lots of hot dates scheduled?"

Robin offered him a toothless smile. "I think that would fall under the category of 'none of your business'."

Patrick placed a hand to his heart, feigning hurt. "Ouch." He recovered quickly and pointed at the book. "So, what day did you put me down for? Friday? Saturday? Friday into Saturday?"

Robin looked down at her planner and squinted. Then she looked back up at him and smiled. "I'm not sure. What day is hell expected to freeze over?"

Patrick chuckled. "Funny. Very funny. Are you still mad about the Gwen thing? Because I said I was sorry about that."

Robin shook her head. "I'm not mad."

"You seem mad."

"Well, I'm not."

He put one hand on the counter, the other on his hip, and leaned closer to her. "Your mouth's saying you're not mad, but that vein bulging out of your forehead is saying something else entirely."

"For the last time, I'm not mad about the Gwen thing."

"I apologized for that whole thing...like a million times."

"Yes, you did."

"So, if you're not mad then why am I back to square one with you? A week ago, you were all over me saying how much you wanted me, you were daring me to be emotionally intimate, and now you won't give me the time of day again."

Robin looked up at him. "I was angry with you, but then I realized I got what I deserved. I know what you're like. I should have expected as much from you."

Patrick's brow furrowed. "And that means what for us?"

"That means there will never be an 'us'. In any sense."

Patrick shook his head. "But you just said you're not angry with me anymore."

"I'm not. But we could never work, Patrick. You're too afraid to feel anything real for a woman. Because of that, you keep using your horndog routine to push me away. Well, I'm done letting myself be sucked in by it."

Patrick nodded and placed his hands on his hips. "So you're writing me off."

"It never would have worked. I think our clumsy and failed attempts at trying have proven that."

Patrick sighed. "Well, I can see there's no point in arguing with you. You seem to have made up your mind."

"I have."

"So I guess it's probably best if we keep our distance then. Keep it strictly professional. Try to avoid each other, except when absolutely necessary."

Robin nodded reluctantly. "That would probably be for the best."

Patrick smiled. "Because God knows that no matter how much you try to resist me and push me away, as soon as you're in my presence you can't really quite do it. I guess it's just easier for you to stay away from me. No temptation."

Robin's brow creased. "I can resist you just fine, Dr. Drake. I have two things you do not. They're called self-control and willpower."

"What are those? Superheroes?"

Robin smiled. "Why am I not surprised you have no idea what they are?"

"Actually, I think I read about them somewhere. If I remember correctly, they were highly overrated."

"They've served me well."

"So you're saying we could spend day after day alone together and you'd be just fine."

"Yup," Robin said, forcing herself to meet his eyes.

Patrick smiled. "Well, that's good to know since we'll be spending day after day alone together."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Patrick asked and then tapped his finger on an entry in her planner. "We're both attending that medical conference next week."

Robin's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Why are you attending that conference?"

"Well, I am a neurosurgeon and brain conditions are the focus, so..."

"No, the focus is treating brain conditions with medication, as an alternative to surgery."

"True, but I need to know everything I can about your fancy meds if I want to convince my patients that surgery is their best option."

Robin shook her head. "You're unbelievable. You don't care about this conference. You probably won't even attend any of the lectures. You're only going to annoy me and so you can have a few days off."

"Well, it is in Miami. Bring your bathing suit, sweetheart," he replied with a grin.

Robin gritted her teeth together, as she watched him go.

---

Robin rolled her eyes as Patrick took his seat next to her in First Class.

"Never fails. I always get stuck with an annoying flying companion," she said with a grin.

Patrick smiled. "Good morning to you, too."

"Let's make a deal. We don't speak. At all. We don't attend any of the same lectures. We don't see each other again until we are forced to share the same recycled air."

"But then we really wouldn't be spending day after day alone together, now would we?"

"Exactly."

"Well, what's the fun in that?"

"There is no fun. This is work, Patrick. I don't need you as a distraction."

He smiled. "See, I knew you couldn't resist me."

"I can. That's not what this is about. I am going down there to work, not listen to you."

"Okay, so this will be it then. I won't say another word. We won't see each other again until three days from now."

Robin smiled. "Good. Thank you."

"Anytime."

---

Robin tried to focus on reading her medical journals, but was having trouble concentrating. Patrick had taken up talking to the woman across the aisle. Lola was blonde, beautiful, 21 years old, and a fire dancer. Yes, fire dancer.

The fire dancer got up to go to the bathroom and Patrick leaned back in his seat, a self-satisfied smile spread across his lips.

Robin glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. She had to bite her lip to keep from saying anything. She was barely making it until Patrick started humming 'Whatever Lola Wants' from 'Damn Yankees'.

Robin slammed the journal shut and glared at him. "Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry, did quiet time end and no one tell me?"

"Oh, but you haven't been quiet. You've been talking to Lola, the fire dancer, for an hour."

"She's a fascinating woman. Did you know she can balance a torch on her belly button?"

"Wow, her parents must be so proud."

"I'm sure they are."

"Okay, well, could you maybe stop humming and keep your voice down just a little? I'm trying to catch up on my journal reading."

"Yeah, I noticed. Bo-ring."

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to read some of these articles about treating brain conditions with medication instead of surgery. That way, you might be a little more prepared for the conference."

"Oh, I'm prepared," he said flashing her a grin.

"Really? I didn't realize the fire dancer had anything to say in that area."

"Patty, I'm back," Lola sang, as she touched his shoulder and sat back down. "Did you miss me?"

Patrick turned back to look at her and smiled. "You have no idea."

Robin made a gagging motion with her finger in her mouth.

Lola's eyes widened at Robin. "Oh, Patty, you're a doctor, right? I think there's something wrong with that woman sitting next to you."

Patrick looked over at Robin, who was now wearing a horrified expression, having not realized Lola saw her gesture.

"Yes, there is something wrong with her. But, sadly, she cannot be helped. As of yet, there is no cure for Stickupyourbuttitis."

Robin threw him a glare and dug her fingernails into the armrests of her seat.

Lola shook her head sympathetically. "That's so sad."

Patrick and Lola chatted some more, mostly about the various things she could do with her body and fire. Robin tried in vain to concentrate on her reading. She sighed in relief when Patrick got up to use the bathroom. Unfortunately, a moment later, she realized she also needed to use the facilities. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and walked down the aisle. First Class had two bathrooms. She saw that the first said 'occupied' and figured Patrick must be in that one. She looked at the other and saw that it said 'unoccupied'. She pulled on the handle and threw the door open, shocked to find Patrick staring back at her, his hand poised to open the door.

"I...oh-..." she began, before turbulence forced the plane to jerk to the left.

Robin went flying forward and slammed right into Patrick's chest, the door slamming shut behind her. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks at their close proximity.

He grinned. "If you wanted to join the Mile High Club all you had to do was ask."

"I...I'm sorry. It said unoccupied, so I figured it was...unoccupied."

"I guess I forgot to lock it."

Robin nodded, as she struggled to turn around in the small space. She brought her hand up and pushed on the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck."

"Let me try."

Patrick reached around, his hand brushing against her hip and sending shivers up and down her body.

He pushed on it hard, but it wouldn't budge.

"Great, I guess we're stuck," she said.

"What's so bad about that?" he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

Robin closed her eyes, the feeling of his hot breath on her skin making her toes curl.

She then shook her head. "Don't you want to return to your stimulating conversation with Lola? I mean, who knew you could do so much with fire?"

"Sounds like somebody's jealous."

"Of Lola? Are you kidding? I've met three year olds sharper than her."

"Yes, because it is her intellect that interests me."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Of course, what was I thinking?" She then sighed, "Let's get out of here."

She brought her fists up to the door and began banging on it. A moment later, the door flew open.

Lola stared at Robin and Patrick with wide eyes.

"You'd been in there so long I thought I should come and check on you."

Patrick's mouth hung open and Robin's face grew a darker shade of red.

Lola's nostrils flared. "I guess now I know what was keeping you...or should I say who! I mean, whom!"

Patrick shook his head. "Actually, you were right the first time."

"Don't correct my grammar!" she yelled, pointing a shaking finger at him.

He managed to hold his hands up in defeat, as Robin bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I wasn't. I'm sorry."

Robin hesitantly took a step forward and sidestepped Lola. Patrick tried to do the same, but Lola pushed him inside and slammed the door shut. She then pressed her body up against the door. She smiled as a flight attendant walked down the aisle.

"Excuse me, I was just walking by and I heard this man making...inappropriate sounds...in the bathroom. I think he's...you know...relieving some tension. I just thought you should know. There are children around."

The flight attendant nodded. "Thank you." Lola smiled and returned to her seat.

The flight attendant knocked on the door. "Sir, please come out. I've received a complaint about inappropriate behavior."

Patrick slowly opened the door and smiled sheepishly at the flight attendant.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Please return to your seat immediately, sir."

Patrick nodded. Head bowed, he walked down the aisle, eliciting the stares of all the passengers in First Class. He slipped into his seat. Lola was glaring at him and Robin was trying to keep from laughing.

"What exactly were you doing in there, Dr. Drake?"

Patrick grinned. "I could ask the same of you, Dr. Scorpio."

"I think you're lucky that Lola doesn't have her torches with her or you'd be nothing but ash by now."

Patrick chuckled. "I think you're right. I'm getting a kind of 'Fatal Attraction' vibe from her."

Robin laughed. "I guess it's better to find out now, rather than the first time she cooks for you and it's a boiled pet rabbit."

Patrick nodded, as he stifled a laugh.

---

"All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet. $9.95. Not bad," Patrick said, as they entered the hotel lobby and passed the restaurant.

Robin rolled her eyes. She'd just become acquainted with an annoying habit of his. He read every sign he saw out loud. In the taxi on the way to the hotel, he read street signs, store marquees, billboards...everything. Robin couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened to our deal? Remember? No talking, no contact? First, you insist on sharing a taxi and then you won't shut up the entire time."

"I'm sorry. Was I bothering you?" he asked, grinning.

Robin sighed. "You were doing it on purpose, weren't you?"

"I was trying to see how long it would take you to say something. I bet our taxi driver five bucks that you wouldn't make it to check-in. He said you would. He doesn't know you at all."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "No wonder he kept watching me and didn't pull away the moment we got our things out of the trunk."

"I better go collect," he said and made his way back outside.

Robin walked up to the check-in desk. "Hi, I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio. I'm here for the medical conference. I have a room reserved."

"Okay, let's see," the clerk said.

Patrick appeared by her side a moment later, waving a five dollar bill.

"Hmm," the clerk said.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not exactly. Will you be staying in your room alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, then there must be some mix-up then."

"I don't understand."

"We have a reservation for a Dr. Robin Scorpio and Dr. Patrick Drake. It's under both your names, since you're both attending the convention."

Robin's eyes widened and she held up a hand. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that we are sharing a room?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible. I made the reservation myself and they asked me how many were in my party and I said I was the only one in my party."

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened."

"Well, please fix it. Give Dr. Drake his own room."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. With the conference and a cheerleading competition in town, we're booked solid."

Robin turned to Patrick, who couldn't hide his grin. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Me?"

"Don't play innocent. What did you do?"

Patrick shrugged. "So, when I called to make my reservation they may have been all booked up and I may have changed your reservation to include me."

"But...how? You didn't have any of the confirmation information."

"But your planner did."

"You invaded my privacy!"

"Desperate times and all that."

"Wait. You had to sign up for this conference four months ago if you wanted to get it. Logically, you would have called for reservations around the same time. I doubt they were all booked up four months ago."

Robin looked at the clerk for confirmation. "That's true. The cheerleading competition only booked a month ago."

Robin's jaw clenched, as she looked at Patrick. "You just called to make this reservation! You weren't planning on going to this conference until last week, when you saw that I was going!"

"Guilty as charged."

"You're unbelievable!" She shook her head back and forth. "How did you even get into the conference?"

"I have connections."

Robin stared at him. "Forget it. You're not staying in my room. Go to another hotel or find some cheerleader and share her room. Or maybe Lola's wandering around here somewhere. You can stay in her room and hope she doesn't have an ice pick hidden somewhere."

The clerk held up another finger. "Unfortunately, I doubt you'll be able to find another room nearby. There's also a Star Trek convention in town."

Patrick grinned. "I guess we're stuck together."

Robin groaned at him, grabbed the keycards the clerk had placed on the counter, picked up her carry-ons and then stomped off. Patrick followed her.

"I'll have someone bring up your luggage. Enjoy your stay!" she called after them.

---

Robin hurried to the elevator.

"Hold the doors!" Patrick called.

Robin stepped inside and pounded her fist against the 'close' button.

The doors began to slide closed. Patrick managed to squeeze in just before they shut. He took his place by her side.

"I guess you hit the wrong button, huh?"

"Nope."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but she held up her palm.

"Don't speak to me. Ever. Again."

"That might be a bit difficult since we do work together."

"I guess you'll just have to transfer then," she replied, her eyes focused on the floor numbers.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?"

Robin threw him a piercing look. "You invaded my privacy and deceived me. You're lucky you're still standing."

"Violence is never the answer."

"Stop talking to me."

"We have to share a room. How do you expect us to do that for three days without exchanging one word?"

"I was thinking duct tape."

Patrick wagged his eyebrows. "Kinky."

"To put over your mouth, I mean."

The elevator stopped moving when it reached the ninth floor. Robin was out of the elevator before the doors had completely opened. She hurried down the hallway and found their room, 916. She stuck her keycard in, opened the door, and then slammed it shut behind her.

The door nearly slammed in Patrick's face. He sighed and raised his fist to knock on the door. "Come on, Robin, open the door. You have my keycard."

"Really? I had no idea," she replied, her voice muffled.

"It's my room, too. You can't keep me out here forever."

"Watch me."

He groaned and rested his forehead on the door. "I'll just call the front desk and ask them to let me in."

"Go ahead."

"I'll also tell them it's our honeymoon. I hear this hotel sends a complimentary romantic candlelight dinner for two, complete with a violinist, for honeymoon couples. Now, wouldn't that be nice, honey?"

A moment later, Patrick heard footsteps. He then heard a click and the door slowly swung open. Patrick smiled at Robin.

"Thank you very much."

Robin's face softened. "You know, you're right. I guess I overreacted."

Patrick's brow raised in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I would hate for the next three days to be nothing but miserable so I'll try to make the best of it."

"That's very big of you."

She nodded and moved to allow him entrance. He walked in and surveyed the surroundings. The room was fairly large with a queen size bed in the middle. There was a table with two chairs and a small cabinet that housed the television on top and had drawers on the bottom. The bathroom to his left was impressive, with a shower and jacuzzi tub.

Robin walked toward the windows. "Look at this view. We even have a balcony."

Robin unlocked the glass door and pulled it open. Patrick stepped out first, captivated by the beautiful ocean view. "Wow, this really is-..."

It wasn't until he heard the door slide that he realized Robin hadn't come out with him. Instead, she had thrown his small carry-on by his feet and then closed the door. She waved at him through the glass.

"Okay, this locking me out thing is getting really old."

"I didn't lock you out. I just figured you'd be more comfortable staying outside. You know, with all the other vermin and insects."

"You expect me to sleep outside on a balcony?"

"Become one with nature, Patrick."

"Open the door, Robin."

"Just be careful out there. Don't get too close to the railing. I wouldn't want you to have an unfortunate accident."

"I'm starting to think I'd be safer with Lola."

"So am I."

"How long do you think you can keep this up? How am I supposed to attend the medical conference?"

"Oh, but you didn't really care about attending that, now did you? So, you won't be missing a thing."

"You're going to keep me out here for the next three days?"

"That's the plan."

"You're cruel."

Robin smiled and turned away from him. She then went about unpacking her belongings. Ten minutes later, she was all unpacked. She sat down and picked up the room service menu.

Speaking in an intentionally loud voice she said, "Boy, am I hungry. What do I want for lunch?"

Patrick watched her through the glass, like some extra from 'Oliver'.

"Let's see. How about a bacon cheeseburger and cheese fries."

Patrick's stomach growled. "You know that's my favorite meal!"

"Is it? I had no idea.

Patrick scowled at her, as Robin picked up the phone and dialed room service. She placed her order and less than thirty minutes later her food arrived. She situated herself at the table in front of the balcony doors and ate agonizingly slow, savoring each bite and moaning in pleasure.

Patrick smiled at her. "Is it wrong that I am totally turned on by that?"

Robin rolled her eyes and quickly finished her food. She then sat on the bed and flipped the television on. Patrick watched her for a while, before something next door caught his eye. He walked over to the partition that separated the balconies and leaned over.

Robin sat up and looked out the window, her curiosity piqued. She could hear him laughing. She got up and walked over to the doors. A beautiful blonde was leaning over, talking to him. Robin watched in horror, as he extended his hand and helped her jump the partition. He was just about to offer her a seat on one of the patio chairs, when Robin threw the door open.

"Oh, honey, what do you think you're doing?"

Patrick's eyes widened. The blonde looked at Robin. "Patrick, who is this?"

"Who am I?" Robin asked. "I'm his wife. This is our honeymoon."

The blonde's jaw tightened. She turned around and raised her palm, allowing it to connect with Patrick's face in a satisfying slap.

"Creep!"

Robin had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Patrick brought his hand up to his cheek, as he watched the blonde hop back over the partition unaided. He turned back to face Robin.

"So now it's our honeymoon. When I was trying to get us some free food and a little entertainment, you weren't-..."

"What were you planning on doing exactly? Having sex with her right there on the balcony in front of me?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"You'll never change."

"Come on, Robin, I'm not that stupid. I knew that door would come flying open the moment you saw her. The green-eyed monster rears its ugly head again."

"It had nothing to do with jealousy. I just didn't want to witness your little show."

"That's what curtains are for."

"You're a disgusting pig."

Patrick smiled. "Maybe so, but tonight I'll be a warm, disgusting pig," he said, as he walked past her.

**----------------------------- **

**Part 2 coming soon... **

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Sweet Temptation  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Just that Gwen stuff.  
**Summary**: After deciding to have a purely professional relationship, Robin and Patrick attend a medical conference together in Miami.

**Note** : Thanks for the great feedback on part one and "Scenes from a Marriage". I'm so glad you enjoyed them both! I really appreciate it. I've added a bit more in and this now flows better in four parts, so there will be 4 parts instead of 3. This will probably end up being the longest though unless I add more. So, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought!-Steph

**--- Sweet Temptation: Part 2/4 ---**

Patrick stretched out on the bed, linking his fingers behind his head and smiling. Robin glared at him from her seat by the window. She finally sighed and stood up.

"I'm going shopping," she said.

"Sounds like fun," he replied, as he stood up quickly and came to stand beside her.

"I changed my mind. I'm going to the pool."

"I'll grab my suit."

"On second thought, I think I'll just stay here in the room and relax. Maybe watch some television."

"Great, we can bond. So which 'Gilmore Girl' is your favorite? I kind of identify with Lorelai."

Robin clenched her jaw. "Ugh! Would you just leave me alone! We are sharing a room, but that is it!"

Patrick bobbed his head. "Okay, I can take a hint."

"Can you?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yup, I think I'm going to go grab something to eat. Watching you practically make love to that cheeseburger and fries did something to me, but filling me up wasn't it."

Robin nodded. "Have fun. I'm going shopping."

"Enjoy yourself."

Robin smiled, grabbed her purse and then left the room.

---

Robin fingered a pair of sunglasses, then noticed the price tag and promptly dropped her hand. She was just about to pick up another one, when she noticed something reflecting in the lens. She sighed, as she realized it was Patrick's face. She spun around and faced him.

"Wow, you followed directions for a whole five minutes. I'm impressed."

"I'm not in first grade and you're not my teacher. I don't follow your directions."

"Apparently." She shook her head. "That must have been one fast meal."

"I didn't get a chance to eat."

"What happened?" Robin asked, mildly interested.

"Lola," he said.

"What about her?"

"She's here. She works here. She's a fire dancer at this restaurant I went to."

Robin chuckled. "Patrick, you talked to the woman for over an hour and she never once mentioned where she worked?"

"How the hell should I know? I didn't hear a thing after belly button."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Did she see you?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? She tried to kill me. She threw a flaming Chinese star at my head. And now she's following me. That's why I came in here. I'm hiding out. Plus, I figure if she sees us together then she'll back off."

"Or torch us both. Thanks a lot. I knew it was just a matter of time until you drove a woman to the brink of insanity."

"To be fair, I think she was already pretty far down that road when I met her."

Robin smiled and patted his shoulder. "Well, good luck. If you survive, I'll see you back in the room later. If you don't, then I guess I don't have to share the bathroom."

Patrick smirked. "Thank you for your concern. I'm touched. But I think we need to stay together if we stand a chance against her. Remember, you're the woman who stole me away from her. I'm sure there's a flaming Chinese star with your name on it if she catches you alone."

Robin tilted her head. "You can't be serious."

He shook his head. "I'm telling you, this chick has a screw loose. We're talking 'Misery', minus all the nice, caretaking parts."

Robin sighed loudly. "Fine, we'll stay together. But no talking."

He moved closer to her and smiled down at her. "I can think of some great alternatives to talking."

She grinned at him. "So can I. But they all involve you and bodily harm."

"I didn't know you liked it rough," he said, as he licked his lips.

"Oh my God," Robin said and covered her face with her hands.

---

Patrick and Robin emerged from the conference room, having just finished the opening meeting.

Patrick yawned. "Wow, what a bore that guy was, huh? Was it just me or was his head too small for his body? He looked like a turtle."

Robin shook her head at him, realizing this 'no talking' policy was never going to work. "That's all you got out of it? Dr. Filner is known worldwide for his advances using medication to treat brain conditions."

"Doesn't mean he's not duller than a butter knife."

"I'm not surprised you got so little out of it. After all, I don't believe the woman's cleavage next to you had anything worthwhile to add."

"No, but it was a whole lot more interesting than Filner."

"You might as well just go home now then, because they don't get any better than Dr. Filner. You're going to hate all of the other lectures."

"You're just trying to get rid of me."

"Is it working?" she asked with a smile and a playful tilt of her head.

"You're going to have to work harder than that," he said, flashing her a grin.

Robin groaned and Patrick clapped his hands together. "So how about some dinner?"

She rubbed at her face tiredly. "I don't know if I have the energy to eat with you."

"You do expend a lot of energy resisting me. Maybe you should just stop."

"I'm not resisting you. The things you say turn me off and I stay that way. Face it, you don't get to me anymore."

Patrick stopped walking and touched her arm. He looked down at her, their eyes meeting. Robin swallowed hard, the look in his eyes making her palms sweaty and her knees weak.

Patrick let out a little laugh and shook his head. "I'll face it as soon as you do." He paused and then added, "Now how about that dinner? I promise I'll be good."

Robin eyed him for a long moment and then let out a defeated breath. "Oh, all right. What did you have in mind?"

Patrick simply smiled.  
---

Robin leaned against the railing of the pier and looked out at the ocean. The waves crashed softly and the light from the sliver of moon bounced off the water. She could hear him approaching and smiled. She realized some time ago that she'd learned to identify him by the sound of his footsteps.

He took his place next to her, his arms loaded with a cardboard tray full of food. Robin looked down at the various food items on sticks.

She cocked an eyebrow. "This is your idea of dinner? Food on a stick?"

"Are you kidding? It's the ultimate dinner. Taste and convenience."

"You really know how to treat a girl."

"I knew you'd notice eventually."

Robin wrinkled her nose and pointed at the food items. "So what did you get exactly? Everything looks the same."

"I'm not sure. I just kind of pointed and they gave me things with sticks in them. It's more fun this way. A mystery in every bite."

Robin hesitantly picked up one item and bit into it. Her eyes widened and her lips turned down in disgust. "Ew. It's a fried Twinkie. That's disgusting."

"That sounds delicious," he said and took it from her. He then began to devour it.

Robin shook her head. "Do you always eat this way?"

"What way?"

"You know, so unhealthy. All batter dipped and fried."

He shrugged. "Since I was a kid. I refused to eat vegetables of any kind, so my mom would dip them in batter and fry them up. She got me to eat my vegetables."

Robin smiled. "You don't talk about your mom much."

Patrick dropped his head, his eyes moving to the water. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

Patrick thought for a moment, then a smile pulled at his lips. "She had the strangest way of sneezing."

"Sneezing?"

"Yeah. You know how most people get this weird look on their face, open their mouths and take a few breaths before they sneeze?" Robin nodded. "Not my mother. Her sneezes would literally come out of nowhere. And they were loud and booming. One time, we were in church and she did it when it was completely silent and everyone was kneeling. The priest looked in her direction and said 'God bless you!'" Patrick recalled with a chuckle.

Robin laughed, as Patrick's smile slowly faded. He looked out at the water, his eyes getting a faraway look in them. "It's funny the things you remember about people once they're gone. I just have these random things in my head about her."

Robin nodded. "I know what you mean. It was like that with my parents when I thought they had died. I would remember these strange little things about them, like how my father put ice cubes in his soup to cool it down or how my mother arranged the glasses in the cupboard by height."

Patrick turned and stared at her for a long moment.

Robin grew uncomfortable and wiped at her mouth with her hand. "What? Do I have Twinkie on my face or something?"

He shook his head. "Don't look now, but we're having a normal conversation."

"Yes, we are," she replied with a smile.

"I bet you're waiting to see what I'll say or do to ruin it," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I am," she responded, her smile widening.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to ruin it."

"I was under the impression you couldn't help yourself."

"Well, maybe you were under the wrong impression," he replied softly.

Robin nodded. "So, maybe we can be friends then. No more bickering, bantering and witty, sarcastic retorts. You can stop with the lame come-ons and shameless flirting. And, like I already told you, definitely no more physical stuff. Just friends."

He raised an eyebrow. "You really think you can handle that?"

"Can you?"

Patrick grinned. "I never back down from a challenge."

"Well, I guess we'll see, now won't we?"

He cocked his head and leaned in closer to her. "So have you heard about friends with benefits?"

Robin's eyes widened and she shook her head. "You failed already!"

He laughed. "Oh, come on, I didn't know we started!"

Robin sighed. "Okay, just so we're clear, we're starting now. Anyway, the friends with benefits things kind of violates the no physical part."

They fell silent, their gazes moving to the water. After a few minutes of silence, Patrick turned to her and smiled.

"So, friend, you want to have some fun?"

Robin arched an eyebrow.

---

"An arcade?" Robin said questioningly.

Patrick held the door open and allowed her to cross in front of him. She drifted past him, brushing his chest as she did so. She smelled like vanilla and the heavenly scent filled his senses. He squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath, and followed her inside.

"What's wrong with an arcade?" he asked, as Robin surveyed her surroundings.

"Nothing...if we were thirteen."

Patrick grinned. "Oh, Dr. Scorpio, I'm going to show you how wrong you are."

The arcade accepted tokens in exchange for quarters. Patrick put a twenty into the change machine and collected his tokens. He moved aside and Robin looked at him curiously.

He gestured to the machine. "Your turn."

Robin's brow furrowed. "Oh, I thought we were going to share."

Patrick smiled. "If we were on a date, sure. But we're just friends, remember? You're on your own."

Robin sighed and pulled her wallet out of her purse. She stuck a twenty in and collected her coins. She held her hand up and feigned excitement.

"Okay, let's go."

"First, some ground rules."

"Excuse me?"

"I take my arcade seriously. Either you come to play or you can go home."

Robin's brow creased, but she couldn't help but smile. "Oh my God, you're completely serious."

"Competition, baby. I thrive on it," he said, flashing her a grin.

"Okay, so what are these rules?"

"There are two. Number one, I will not, under any circumstances, take it easy on you because you're a girl."

Robin's eyes widened. "Excuse me? Because I'm a girl? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like."

"You're a chauvinistic pig."

"So I've heard."

"And rule number two?"

"We will receive tickets for points, which can be redeemed for cheesy little gift items. You are not, under any circumstances, to share these tickets with anyone or give them away to children."

Robin's eyes widened. "Wow, you are so selfless."

"I earn my tickets. If I earned a Hello Kitty notepad, then I'm damn well going to get one."

Robin laughed. "I'm just imagining you walking around the hospital writing things in a Hello Kitty notepad."

"You laugh, but I show off my hard-earned prizes. It's a badge of honor. Last time, I wore my glitter jelly bracelets for two weeks."

"Full of surprises. Just full of surprises," she said.

---

Patrick stopped and stood in front of his favorite game: Skeeball.

Robin looked at him a long moment, as he stared lovingly at the game.

"Are you all right?"

"Just paying my respects to the greatest game ever."

"SkeeBall?"

"Yes, SkeeBall. In third grade, I competed in a tournament. I scored a perfect score."

"What did you win? A Hello Kitty toaster?"

"Easy Bake Oven," he said, his eyes focused on the scoreboard.

"Well, I've never played before."

Patrick's mouth dropped open and he slowly turned to look at her. "What?"

"I've never played before," she said with a shrug.

"How is it possible that you've gone through life without playing SkeeBall?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just busy doing other things. You know, reading, studying, spending time with family, having conversations with human beings."

"Wow, you're even more sheltered than I thought you were."

"Because I've never played SkeeBall?"

"Yes."

"You're a SkeeBall virgin." He paused and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

He picked up one of the balls. "The balls come down and you-..."

"I'm a doctor, Patrick, and this isn't the most complicated game I've ever seen. I think I can figure it out."

"Suit yourself."

They put their coins in and the balls slid down. Patrick focused his eyes, his tongue peaking out between his lips. He threw the ball and got it in the highest scoring hole.

"Yes!" he said, as he threw his arms in the air.

Robin smiled and threw her ball. It rolled around and fell into the ball return slot.

He tilted his head at her and smirked. "Don't worry. Everyone's first time is painful."

He continued on, getting the ball in the highest scoring hole every time. Robin's ball continued to go down the return slot. Patrick's tickets spilled onto the floor and he scooped them up. Robin looked sadly at her empty ticket slot.

He grinned. "If you're good, I may open my generous heart and give you a few tickets. There may be a dinosaur eraser in your future."

"But that violates rule number two."

"Rules were made to be broken."

Robin eyed him. "How about we play again?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You really want to be humiliated again?"

"I think I can handle it."

He shrugged. "Bring it on."

Robin unbuttoned her jacket and threw it on a nearby chair. Patrick's eyes widened, as he noticed her low-cut tank top. He shook his head and tried to focus on the holes. He picked up a ball and was about to throw it when Robin's ball rolled by his foot. She walked over and bent down in front of him. His eyes moved to her cleavage, just as the ball left his fingers. It barely made it into the ball return slot.

Robin went back to her spot, smiling inwardly, and threw her ball. She got it into the highest scoring hole. Patrick's mouth dropped open. She threw again, with the same result. Patrick shook his head and tried to focus. He threw the ball and go it in a 20 hole. Sighing in frustration, he noticed Robin again make the highest scoring hole. Her tickets were spilling onto the floor. Patrick couldn't focus and ended up getting only 50 more points. Robin got the ball in the highest scoring hole every time. She bent over to pick up her tickets. She smiled at him and walked over. She held the tickets up, allowing them to fall to the floor.

"If you're good, I may open my generous heart and give you a few tickets. There may be a Hello Kitty pencil in your future."

Patrick shook his head in awe. "You hustled me."

"You underestimated me."

"I should have learned long ago to never underestimate you."

"Yes, you should have. I've played SkeeBall since I was in diapers."

Patrick simply smiled.

---

Robin slipped her keycard into the slot and pushed on the handle when the green light came on. The door swung open and she and Patrick entered the room. Robin placed the large, stuffed cat she'd earned on the table, and Patrick placed his pathetic foam airplane set down next to it.

Robin groaned as she kicked off her sandals.

"I am so tired. I can't wait to hit that bed and sleep."

She walked into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later wearing a pink tank top and silk lounge pants of the same color. Robin walked over to the bureau to put something away, as Patrick's gaze followed her from the bed where he was sitting against the headboard. His eyes washed over her appreciatively, noting the small area of skin where her tank and her pants didn't quite meet. He licked his lips, but didn't say a word.

She turned around and looked at him, noting that he had changed while she was in the bathroom. He wore a tight navy t-shirt and plaid bottoms. She tried not to notice the way the shirt clung to his upper body.

Robin took a deep breath and smiled at him, as she walked to the bed.

She waved her hands at him in a 'get off the bed' motion and said, "Goodnight."

"Night," he replied, as he slipped under the covers, placed his head down on the pillow, and closed his eyes.

Robin looked at him with wide eyes. "You need to move. This is my bed."

Patrick opened up one eye and looked up at her. "I think I remember hearing something about possession being nine-tenths of the law."

"That's right. And I possess this hotel room and, therefore, this bed. I made the reservations and I put it on my credit card."

"And when I added my name, I had it adjusted so that half of it would go on my credit card. Plus, who are you kidding anyway? The hospital will reimburse you."

Robin sighed and stomped her foot like a four year old who was just refused a toy. "Move!"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I have just as much right to this bed as you do. This is my half. You are more than welcome to use yours."

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as you," Robin scoffed with a shake of her head.

"Why not? You may have had something to worry about with the old Patrick, but not with new Patrick. We're pals, buddies, amigos, compa-..."

"I get it, we're friends. Friends should be able to sleep near each other without it being an issue," she stated grudgingly.

"Exactly," Patrick said. He paused and then eyed her. "Unless you think you can't handle it."

Robin shook her head sharply. "Oh, I can handle it just fine, thank you."

"Good," he replied.

Robin walked over to the other side of the bed and lay down on top of the covers. She teetered on the edge of the bed, her body straight and stiff as a board, arms by her side. Patrick turned on his side, propping his head up with his hand and looking at her, a smile spreading across his lips.

"You always sleep like that?"

"Yes."

"Looks pretty uncomfortable."

"I'm fine."

"Fair warning, I move around a lot in my sleep, so if I kick you it's nothing personal."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Robin closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, as Patrick's gaze remained focused on her. He smiled, an idea coming to him that he couldn't resist.

"Hey, is that a spider crawling up your chest?"

Robin's eyes flew open and she began swatting frantically at her upper body. Unfortunately, since she was perched on the edge of the bed, she really couldn't afford to flail about. She promptly fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Patrick had to bite his lip to suppress his laughter. He finally managed a weak, "Are you all right?"

Her fingers peaked up above the edge of the bed and gave a little wave. "Peachy."

Patrick rolled over to her side and looked over the edge. He then reached his hand out. She hesitated a moment before slipping her hand in his. He helped her up and then moved back to his spot.

Robin smoothed her hair and tried to will away the blush that had crept into her cheeks.

"Where did the spider go?" she asked.

Patrick smirked. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe you fell on top of it."

She looked at him for a moment. "There wasn't a spider, was there?"

"Looked like a spider to me."

"You're twelve."

"No, at twelve I was putting my friends' hands in warm water as they slept. You're going to love being my friend."

Robin sighed. "I think I'll push the chairs together and sleep there."

"Suit yourself. More room for me," he said, linking his fingers behind his head.

Robin shook her head. "The word chivalry means nothing to you, does it?"

"If we weren't just friends, then I might consider chivalry. But since we're just pals it doesn't seem appropriate."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You've never been friends with a woman, have you?"

"Not true. I was friends with Patty Riley for a whole year."

"What happened?"

"We went to first grade and were in different classes," he said with a smirk.

Robin laughed. "Oh my God, you're pathetic."

Patrick smiled wistfully. "We met at the sandbox. She always shared her animal crackers."

"Wow, what a mature friendship with a female."

He smiled. "What can I say? Since then, the women I've met haven't been interested in my friendship."

"Imagine that," Robin said with a roll of her eyes, as she grabbed a pillow from the bed and moved to the chairs near the balcony doors.

She pushed them together and then crawled into the space provided. She tossed and turned for a full five minutes trying to get comfortable.

"Settling in nicely?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

Patrick watched as Robin slowly drifted off to sleep from sheer exhaustion and in spite of her lack of comfort. He smiled, as her lips parted slightly and she blew out tiny breaths of air. Her eyelids fluttered and he knew she was dreaming. He absentmindedly wondered if she was dreaming of him.

Patrick hesitated a moment, before slowly pushing the covers back and standing up. He walked the few feet to where she slept and bent down. He put his arms around her and gently cradled her in his arms. She stirred, placing her head on his shoulder, but didn't wake up. Patrick walked back to the bed and placed her on top. He looked down at her and smiled, as he pulled the covers over her. He brought his hand up and gently cupped her face, marveling at how big his hand seemed in contrast.

He whispered, "Sweet dreams, Robin."

He then moved back to the chairs, sat down, and stretched out, his eyes moving to her peaceful figure.

---  
**Part 3 coming soon**  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Sweet Temptation  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Just that Gwen stuff.  
**Summary**: After deciding to have a purely professional relationship, Robin and Patrick attend a medical conference together in Miami.

**Note**: Thanks for the feedback on part 2. I really appreciate it and I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Well, since the story was "done" when I started posting it, I've had time to read over it and I just can't stop adding stuff and tinkering. So, guess what? This story is now 5 parts! That is definitely it though. It's not going to be longer than that! I swear! Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! -Steph

**---Sweet Temptation: Part 3/5---**

The sunlight peeked through the curtains, gently beckoning Robin to open her eyes. She groaned and squeezed her eyes, before covering her face with her hands. She rubbed at her eyes and then slowly opened them. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't where she should have been. She looked down at the covers, her brow furrowing, and then turned over. Her eyes widened, as she found Patrick sleeping in her original place. A smile pulled at her lips as she realized he had given up the bed for her. She eyed him, wondering how he had ever fallen asleep. His head was all the way back, his mouth open wide. He was going to have one helluva stiff neck. The chair must have moved while he slept because his feet were barely touching the edge and his body was beginning to sink down in between the chairs.

Robin smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She reached over and placed her hand over the clock radio. She hit the alarm button and set it for exactly one minute from then, as she turned the volume all the way up. She did a silent countdown in her head, her eyes focused on his figure. A minute later, the clock radio blared. Patrick's eyes flew open and his body jerked upward, causing the chair with his feet on it to move forward. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Robin covered her hands with her mouth to keep from laughing. Patrick blinked a few times and then ran a hand through his hair. He slowly stood up and met her eyes.

She grinned. "There was a spider crawling on you. I figured the loud noise would scare it."

He offered her a toothless smile. "Well, thank you very much. I think I broke my tailbone."

"Drama queen."

Patrick stretched his arms and arched his back, as he worked out the kinks in his body. Robin's eyes fell upon his face.

"What you did last night...that was very nice of you," she said softly.

He shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but not quite pulling it off. "You get cranky when you don't have a good night's sleep. The gesture was purely selfish in nature." He paused, hooking his thumb in the direction of the bathroom. "I'm going to jump in the shower." He grinned and then added, "The old Patrick would have mentioned something about you joining him."

She grinned. "And the new Patrick?"

His smile widened. "Is going to take a cold shower."

Robin chuckled, as she watched him disappear into the bathroom.

---

Patrick spotted Robin in the lecture room. He smiled, moving towards her, before his eyes fell on the man sitting next to her. He realized for the first time that they were engaged in conversation. Patrick eyed the man, immediately disliking him. He had short, brown wavy hair and a strong physique. His smile was wide, revealing bright, white teeth. His blue eyes sparkled at Robin. To Patrick, he looked like a Ken doll.

Patrick walked to the row in front of Robin, but sat down a few seats away. He looked over at the woman beside him. She had long, brown flowing hair, smooth, tan skin and full lips.

He turned in his seat to face the woman, putting his arm around the chair and peeking a glimpse at Robin, whose eyes were now focused on him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Patrick Drake," he said smoothly, flashing her a grin.

The woman turned to him, not even bothering to fake interest. "It's a medical conference. We're all doctors. You really don't need to use the title when introducing yourself. I won't be impressed."

Patrick's eyes widened. He'd never struck out by just introducing himself. In fact, the only time he'd ever struck out before was with Robin. There was obviously something wrong with this woman.

Robin didn't hear what the woman said, but she hated the way Patrick was looking at her.

"A friend of yours?" her companion asked.

"What?" Robin said, as she shook her head and turned back to him.

Bryan Fenmore nodded his head in Patrick's direction. "Him. We were engaged in a perfectly nice conversation. Then he showed up and I might as well have disappeared."

Robin blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"So do you know him?"

"We work together."

"I'm sensing there's more to that story."

Robin's brow creased. "What? No, we're just colleagues."

Bryan pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay."

Patrick turned to the woman again. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

She turned to him. "Look, I'm not interested. I work with guys like you everyday. God's gift to medicine and women."

"So we've met then," he replied with a grin.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You're wasting your time."

"Time's never wasted on a beautiful woman," he said, looking past her head at Robin.

The woman turned and looked over her shoulder, following his gaze. "Unbelievable. Not only are you hitting on me using the lamest come-ons, you're only doing it to make that woman over there jealous."

Patrick moved his eyes back to the woman. "That's ridiculous."

"Yes, it is. We're not in Junior High and this isn't our first dance. I guess some people just outgrow these games sooner than others."

"I'm not playing any games. I'm honestly interested in you."

"You should be, but you're not. And it doesn't matter anyway because I'm not interested in you."

Patrick's eyes widened. "I'm probably going to regret asking this, but why?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're arrogant and smug?"

"Yes, besides that," he said with a sigh.

The woman glanced over at Robin again. "I'm not interested in guys hung up on other women."

"I'm not-..."

The woman interrupted him by standing up and picking up her purse. "You know what? I think I need a little air."

Patrick watched as the woman stood up and moved to another row. He shook his head in amazement. What was the matter with these women in Miami? They were all crazy! First, Lola, who is actually certifiable. And now this woman who is obviously delusional.

Robin couldn't hear a word, but smiled when the woman walked away. She turned to say something to Bryan, but was surprised to find his seat empty. She scanned the room, her lips curving downward when she spotted him sitting a few rows in front of her. Great, she thought. She'd met a perfectly nice man and she'd allowed Patrick Drake to ruin it.

"Where's Dr. Ken doll?" Patrick's smooth voice asked.

Robin turned her head and found herself staring into his eyes. "Oh, he saw some friends and went to sit with them."

"Right."

Robin's brow wrinkled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just think he saw you staring at me and got a little upset. But we're just colleagues and friends, so he obviously has nothing to worry about. I'm sure you told him that, right?"

"Of course."

"Hmm, maybe he just wasn't interested then."

"You mean like Exotic Barbie over there wasn't interested in you?"

"Oh, you noticed her, huh? Yeah, I think there may be something wrong with her."

"Why? Because she didn't melt the moment you opened your mouth?"

"Hmm, the old Patrick would say something about you being jealous right now."

"Jealous of what? She couldn't get away from you fast enough."

"Like I said, there was something wrong with her. Maybe she's a patient, not a doctor."

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Why do you care anyway? Is this just concern for a friend?" Patrick asked.

Robin nodded. "Yes, exactly. I'm concerned for my friend."

Patrick smiled. "Sure, you are."

---

Robin and Patrick emerged from their third and final lecture of the day.

She smiled at him. "It's funny how we kept showing up at the same lectures."

"Small world."

"I think I remember saying something about signing up for different lectures."

"But that was before we were pals."

"True, but that's when you signed up...before we were pals. How exactly did you know what I signed up for anyway?"

"Now this is the work of the old Patrick, so don't take it out on the new one."

Robin grinned, as she folded her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Your planner."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Unbelievable. What else did 'old Patrick' learn from my planner?"

He smiled. "Well, your menstrual cycle should be starting any day now."

Robin brought her hand up and swatted him on the arm.

Patrick laughed. "Relax, I was kidding."

Robin sighed. "Give old Patrick a message for me. The next time I find out he went snooping through my things, I'm going to make it so he has to perform all future surgeries with his feet."

Patrick smirked. "Old Patrick says he would welcome the challenge."

Robin groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "You know what? I think I'm going to go for a relaxing swim in the ocean. I'll see you later."

"I'd like to go for a relaxing swim in the ocean."

"Feel free. The ocean is very big. But in order for my swim to be relaxing, you and your other personality need to be far, far away."

With that, Robin walked off.

---

Robin walked out of the bathroom, as she tied her bikini top behind her neck. She looked in the mirror and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Patrick sitting on the bed, staring at her. She turned around to face him, noting the way his eyes slowly scanned her slim figure from top to bottom. She felt self-conscious standing there in nothing but her blue tropical print bikini.

"What are you doing here?"

"Big ocean remember? I came to get my suit."

"Oh."

She moved back to the mirror and picked up her sunblock, noting how his eyes never left her and how he didn't make a move to go into the bathroom to change. She applied the sunblock to her chest and arms, then bit her lip as she wondered how she was going to reach her back.

As if reading her mind, he said, "I can help you with that."

Robin laughed and turned around to face him. "Right."

"Hey, that's the kind of stuff friends do for each other." She shook her head at him and he shrugged. "Fine, if you don't think you can handle-..."

Robin sighed, realizing that by refusing she was admitting the temptation was just too great.

"Fine," she replied, as she held out the sunblock.

He smiled, stood up, and took it from her. He took his place behind her. Robin's breath caught in her chest, as he leaned in close, his body pressing into hers, and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Patrick squeezed a generous amount of sunblock into his hand, then handed her the bottle. He rubbed his hands together slowly, enjoying the fact that he was making her breathless with anticipation. Finally, he brought his strong hands to her shoulders and began to massage the lotion into her skin. Robin closed her eyes, the feel of his touch driving her insane with desire. He worked agonizingly slow, moving from her shoulders, to her upper back and then down to her lower back. Robin felt herself involuntarily throw her head back and let out a little moan as his hands massaged the lotion into the small of her back.

She was so lost in the sensation of his touch that she didn't realized his fingertips had trailed up her arms and his hands now rested on her shoulders, allowing him to pull her against his chest and bring his lips close to her ear again. His warm breath tickled the sensitive skin.

"I think I could get used to this just friends thing," he said.

Robin was caught off-guard by the sound of his voice in her ear and reacted by squeezing the bottle of sunblock. The lotion squirted upward and flew in all directions, landing on the bedspread, floor, walls...and them.

Robin covered her mouth with her hands, as she turned around to face him. The sunblock was in his hair and on his face. He eyed her, an amused smile playing across his lips. She brought her thumb up and gently wiped away some lotion from his chin.

"Thanks for the help," she said softly, before grabbing her towel and exiting the room.

Patrick shook his head, as he realized she had left him a mess to clean up.

---

The sun was beginning to set, as Robin lay back on the water and allowed herself to float peacefully. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of silence. She'd managed to find a secluded part of the beach and was enjoying the solitude.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," his silky voice said, filling her ears.

Startled, but not disappointed, her eyes flew open and she straightened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes immediately moving to his glistening chest.

The water was fairly shallow where they were. On her, it still came up to her midsection. His height, however, allowed her to get a full view of his nicely toned upper body. She liked that he wasn't too muscular. It was just enough to drive her crazy. He noted her eyes scanning him and allowed her a few moments to linger.

"I told you I was going for a swim," he finally replied.

She nodded, reluctantly moving her eyes to his face. "Yes, but why here? I found this nice secluded area. You could have any other part of the ocean. Did you follow me?"

"Follow you? No, I just wanted some peace and quiet, too. Great minds think alike, I guess."

Robin watched as Patrick waded farther out. She followed him, until just her shoulders were visible. They watched as the sun continued to set, the sky becoming a canvas of shades of yellow, orange, pink, and purple.

"Beautiful," Robin said softly.

Patrick turned, his eyes falling upon her face. "I couldn't agree more."

Robin met his eyes, as her chest tightened and a lump took up residence in her throat. She ached to reach out and touch him, to feel his strong arms wrap around her body.

He bit at his bottom lip, a mischievous twinkle suddenly appearing in his eyes. Her brow furrowed and she was suddenly aware of movement beneath the water. A moment later, his arm came up out of the water. Robin moved her eyes to his hand and they widened at what she found.

"You took off your bathing suit!"

He smiled, swung it over his head, and threw it on the sand. He licked his lips and grinned at her.

Robin shook her head. "Unbelievable. Back to your old ways, I see."

Patrick laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. I just felt like skinny-dipping. I wasn't going to whether or not you were here. I like the freedom, the way the water feels against my skin," he said, his words slow and seductive. Robin swallowed hard, as he went on. "Feel free to leave."

Robin eyed him for a long moment, then turned her back on him, and began to make her way back to the beach.

"Or join me," he finished.

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face him.

He took a few steps forward, his voice soft and smooth. "You say you can't afford to be spontaneous because you have HIV, but that doesn't have anything to do with day-to-day things. No one's saying have casual sex or skip your meds. Just take a chance. Do something without thinking. See how it feels. You never know. You just might like it."

There was something in his voice, something in his piercing eyes that Robin just couldn't resist. Without saying a word, she reached up behind her neck and untied her bikini top. Patrick's eyes dropped and she could tell he wished the sun was still out and the water was clear enough to see through. She smiled, took the bikini top, and swung it over her head so it landed on the beach. Her eyes never breaking contact with his, she slid her fingers beneath the band of her bikini bottom and slipped it down her legs. She then repeated the action she'd taken with the top.

And there they stood, now surrounded by near darkness, nothing separating them but a few feet of water.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

She smiled and shrugged. "Weird."

"I don't mean the water against your body. I mean how does it feel to just act and not overthink everything?"

Robin lowered her eyes. "It feels nice."

"Yeah, it does," he said, his voice husky and focused on her lips.

He took a step forward and Robin could feel her heart rate quicken. They were entering dangerous territory. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek, his thumb settling on her chin.

He then brought his face in close and whispered in her ear, "If this is what being friends with a woman is like, then I think I just found myself a new hobby."

He then sidestepped her and made his way to shore. Robin let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She then turned to watch him emerge from the water, a pang of disappointment coursing through her at the fact that it was too dark to make anything more than the outline of his body out.

**---  
Part 4 of 5 coming soon**  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	4. Chapter 4

**Title **: Sweet Temptation  
**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers **: Just that Gwen stuff.  
**Summary **: After deciding to have a purely professional relationship, Robin and Patrick attend a medical conference together in Miami.

**Note **: Thanks for the feedback on part 3. Here's part 4. The next part will be the LAST part. Seriously! Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! Thanks! -Steph

**---Sweet Temptation: Part 4/5---**

"They're closed," Patrick repeated for the tenth time, his eyes tightly shut as he lay back on the sand, supported by his elbows.

"No peeking!" Robin said, as she slowly made her way out of the water.

Patrick smiled and resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to peek at her.

Robin found her bikini and quickly reapplied the top and bottom. She then sat down next to him on the sand.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," she said.

He opened his eyes and then turned to her, his gaze slowing scanning her figure and a smile spreading across his lips. "You know, you don't have anything I haven't seen before and as friends-..."

"Don't push it," she said, holding up a hand.

Patrick sighed and looked out at the water, the waves crashing peacefully against the sand.

"I've always loved the ocean," Robin said, mesmerized by the sight before her. "It just holds so many possibilities, you know? So vast, so much of it still unknown and unexplored. It's kind of nice to know there's still a little mystery left in the world."

"I didn't take you for a girl who liked mystery and the unknown. After all, you're a medical researcher. You deal in facts."

"But facts are just mysteries until their proven. I like the digging, trying to get at the truth. I like peeling back the layers." She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then said softly, "I guess that's why I keep getting drawn in by you."

Patrick arched an eyebrow. "You think I have layers?"

"I think you're an onion," she said, smiling.

He grinned. "So, I smell bad and make you cry."

She laughed. "Well, you got the second part right." She shook her head, her expression growing serious. "No, it's just that there's more to you than meets the eye, even if you don't want to admit it."

He shook his head. "It really bugs you that I might just be this shallow, doesn't it?"

She shrugged. "It would if it were true, but it's not. You don't like anyone to see there's more to you because then it lets them in, it lets them get close, which opens you up to the possibility of getting hurt. So whenever that side of you comes out, you say or do something arrogant or insensitive...something you know will push them away."

"You need to stop watching Dr. Phil."

Robin smiled. "Fine, deny it all you want, but I know there's more. I've seen it. I've experienced it."

"Well, whatever you're referring to, I was probably just trying to sleep with you at the time."

Robin shook her head, her smile widening. "Nice try, but I don't think so. Case in point, I was recovering from the virus and you brought me my favorite ice cream. It was a sweet and thoughtful gesture. And I wasn't exactly in peak condition to be seduced."

Patrick lowered his gaze. "Okay, so that was one instance. One momentary lapse in judgment."

"And then there was last night. You gave up the bed for me."

"I told you. You get cranky when you don't get a goodnight's sleep and I didn't feel like being your target."

Robin smiled. "Deny it all you want. I know better."

Patrick turned to her, admiring how the moonlight bathed her face. "Why are you so determined to be right about me? Besides your obsessive need to be right about everything, that is."

Robin moved her eyes from his piercing gaze. "I guess because no matter how hard I try to get away from you, there's something that keeps pulling me in. I want to believe you're worth all the trouble."

Patrick licked his lips and smiled. "Of course, you mean worth the trouble of pursuing a friendship with me, right?"

Robin nodded, her eyes focused on the sand. "Right."

Patrick nodded. They fell silent for a few long moments, their gazes moving back to the ocean. Patrick finally broke it.

"Well, if I'm an onion, then you're a chocolate-covered cherry."

Robin's brow creased, as she turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

Patrick turned to look at her, his eyes scanning her face and his voice emerging huskily, "You know, hard outer shell. This pretense of being tough and in control. But on the inside, you're nothing but soft and gooey."

Robin threw her head back and laughed. "You're crazy!"

"Am I?" He leaned toward her. "You put up a front, but inside you're vulnerable and scared. Afraid of risk, afraid of the future, afraid of loving again."

Robin nodded. "Maybe you're right. But here's the difference between you and me. For the right person," she said pausing for a long moment and meeting his eyes, "I'd be willing to face my fears. Can you say the same?"

"That would mean admitting that I have any and we just covered that. I don't."

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Patrick."

"Clever."

She smiled and shook her head. "Someday, you're going to tell me how right I was. And on that day-..."

"Pigs will fly," he finished for her.

She ignored him and said, "I'll realize maybe you _were_ worth all the trouble."

With that, Robin stood up and walked away, as Patrick's eyes followed her figure.

---

Patrick smiled, as he watched Robin sleep. He'd woken up about an hour ago and was having trouble focusing on anything but her face. She really was beautiful. He wondered if she knew just how beautiful she actually was. He'd had his share of beautiful women, but he had never before encountered a woman like Robin. He was finally starting to understand what people meant when they talked about inner beauty. The person he was discovering Robin to be made her all the more attractive to him.

She stirred, her eyelids slowly fluttering open. Patrick quickly moved his gaze to the ground, embarrassed to have her find him watching her sleep. He wasn't quite fast enough though. A sleepy smile pulled at her lips.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked.

He stammered. "What? Uh...no...of course not."

Her smile widened. "You were watching me sleep," she stated playfully.

He shook his head, meeting her eyes. "I was watching you drool all over your pillow. Real sexy."

Robin touched her mouth self-consciously. "Drool?"

"Like a baby, without the cute factor."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a liar. Why don't you just admit you were watching me sleep? You know, in a creepy stalker-like way."

He grinned and stood up, stretching. "You believe whatever your deluded little head tells you to."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Robin's brow furrowed. "You expecting someone? Lola maybe?"

He didn't answer her as he walked to the door. A moment later, he carried in two room service trays.

"You ordered breakfast for us?" she asked, her eyebrows arching.

"Us?" he said, as he set the trays down on the table.

"Yeah, there are two trays."

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm really hungry."

Robin shook her head, her lips turning downward. "That's all for you? You didn't order me anything?"

Patrick shrugged. "I would never presume to order for you. You seem like the type who wouldn't like that kind of thing."

"Thanks a lot," she muttered.

"Plus, I wouldn't want you to think it was one of those sweet and thoughtful gestures you were babbling about last night."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You really are something."

He grinned. "You're calling me some really obscene names in your head right now, aren't you?"

She offered him a pursed smile. "You have no idea."

He cut into his French toast and stuck a piece in his mouth. He spoke through his mouthful, while gesturing to her with his fork and knife. "I'm telling you, there are no layers here. I'm layerless."

Robin nodded, saying softly. "Maybe you are. Maybe you just know how to fake it sometimes."

Patrick lowered his eyes to his food.

---

Robin and Patrick made their way down to their first lecture of the day. They were walking down the hallway to the restaurant when Patrick spotted Lola. His eyes widened and, panicked, he grabbed Robin. He pushed her up against the wall, pinning his body with hers, before capturing her mouth with his. Robin was shocked for a moment, her eyes wide. But it didn't take her long to respond. She closed her eyes, threading her fingers through his hair and plunging her tongue into his mouth.

Suddenly, he pulled back. Robin's eyes remained closed, her lips staying slightly parted for a moment before she opened her eyes and looked at him.

All she wanted to do was kiss him again, but she knew how she was expected to react. So she brought her hand up, her palm connecting with his cheek. Patrick's hand flew up to the stinging skin.

"I thought we were clear on the rules, Patrick," she said, her tone overly sharp.

"That hurt," he said, rubbing at his cheek.

"Good, it was meant to."

He sighed and dropped his hand to his side. "I saw Lola. I told you, she leaves us alone if she sees us together. Apart, we're in trouble."

Robin's face twisted in confusion. "Well, we were together." She paused and made a gesture with her hand. "Why did you feel the need to make it so we were...you know..._together _?"

"It seemed more realistic that way. Plus, you didn't seem like you were complaining a moment ago."

Robin stuttered. "You...I...I was taken by surprise, that's all."

"Your tongue seemed to recover well."

Robin's mouth dropped open, but she didn't say a word. He smiled at her and then continued on his way, leaving her rooted to her spot.

---

"All I'm saying is the guy's a quack," Patrick said, as they emerged from their final lecture of the day.

Robin shook her head. "You've got to be kidding. Patrick, he's respected worldwide."

"He uses hypnotherapy to treat neurological conditions, Robin. I can't believe you, Miss Medication, are buying into that."

"You can't argue with his results. He has dozens of documented cases where neurological conditions improved significantly from the use of hypnotherapy. There's something to be said for mind over matter."

Patrick shook his head. "Well, my mind is saying everything he said doesn't matter."

"You can't even open your mind the tiniest bit to another point of view, can you?"

"Sure I can, just not the point of view of a crazy person who happens to have a medical license."

Robin tilted her head and looked at him for a long moment. "You are so set in your ways."

"I stand by the medical knowledge-..."

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant." She paused and then went on, as he eyed her curiously. "It doesn't matter how many layers you may or may not have, does it? You're never going to change. It's just who you are. We both know the moment we get back to Port Charles you're going to start chasing after me again, not to mention countless other women."

"And how do you know that?"

"Peter Pan Complex. You won't grow up."

Patrick scoffed at that and shook his head. "That's ridiculous. If I want to change, I'll change. You said it. Mind over matter. Maybe I just don't want to."

"So then this is how you want to be forever? Because before you know it, you're going to wake up and you're going to be the creepy sixty-year old guy dating the beautiful twenty-one year old."

Patrick smiled. "You're going to have to point out the bad part in there because I'm having a hard time seeing it."

"Well, how about the word creepy for a start?"

He groaned and ran a hand down his face. "Your opinion."

"Don't you want more? Say what you want about me and the way I live, but I have loved and been loved by someone twice in my life. Whatever happens from here on, I'll look back and treasure those times in my life...the moments we shared. What are you going to have to look back on? An endless sea of women's nameless faces, a string of one-night stands? Trust me, one day you're going to wake up and you're going to realize that instant gratification is just that - instant. It's here and then it's gone. It's not lasting and it's not fulfilling. I just hope you realize that before it's too late."

With that, Robin turned on her heel and left Patrick to watch her go.

---

Patrick slipped his keycard in the door and opened it up when the light came on. He entered the room, his eyes landing on Robin's figure standing on the balcony watching the setting sun. He walked outside and took his place next to her.

"You're a hard woman to find."

"I went for a walk on the beach."

His eyes moved to her face. "It's a beautiful night for that."

"Yeah, it is." She lowered her head, her voice emerging reluctantly. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It's really none of my business what you do with your life."

"So then you still believe I can handle the friends thing with you, beyond our time here, that is? I mean, if I really want to."

Robin met his eyes. "I guess so."

"Because I have a great friend thing for us to do night. That is, if you're willing."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Depends on what it is."

"It's a surprise. But I can promise you there will be food, drinks, and entertainment."

Robin's lips twitched into a smile. "Okay. I'll go get changed."

---

Robin's brow furrowed as they walked up to their destination. She could hear the music from the parking lot.

She looked at the sign and read it aloud, "Cleopatra's Club."

They continued inside, Patrick guiding her along. Robin's eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks the moment she crossed the threshold. The half-naked women gyrating and swinging on poles couldn't help but catch her attention.

She turned around and faced Patrick. "You brought me to a strip club? Is this some kind of joke?"

He shook his head. "No joke. You're my buddy. This is what my buddies and I do when we go out."

Robin's lips turned down in disgust. "You obviously don't understand the concept of friendship. You don't treat all of your friends the same way, Patrick. I wouldn't go to the spa with Jax, but I'd go with my best friend, Brenda. Are you really this clueless?"

She stalked back outside, but he caught her arm before she got very far.

"No, just trying to prove a point."

"And what point would that be?"

"That we can't be just friends and I'm sick of pretending we can."

Robin's face twisted in confusion. "Why? Because I'm not a stripper club type girl?"

"No, because if we sat down and a woman came up to me, you'd get jealous."

"She's a stripper, Patrick. Uncomfortable, yes. Jealous, no."

"It doesn't matter who she is. You would get jealous because she's giving me her attention."

"She's a stripper! She gets paid to give you her attention!"

"That's not what I mean. Let's say we decide to try this friends thing back home. We could go to some clubs, get some dinner, have some drinks. But the moment another woman looked my way or struck up a conversation, you wouldn't be able to stand it."

"That's ridiculous. I don't care who you talk to."

"Liar."

"How do you know how I feel?"

He took a step closer to her. Robin stepped back, but realized the brick wall of the club was right behind her. She backed into it and swallowed hard.

"Because I know how I feel every time I see you with another guy."

Robin's eyes widened, but she shook her head. "That's you, not me."

He leaned in closer, his eyes meeting hers. "Then why does your breath catch in your chest whenever I touch you? If you don't care, if you don't feel anything, then why do you look at me the way you do?" He paused and then added, "Friendship only works if those involved are in it for the same thing. And if we have this between us, it will never work. You said I won't change, that I'll go back to chasing you the moment we get back to Port Charles. But, the truth is, it doesn't have anything to do with me changing my ways. I'd still want you no matter what and I know you feel the same."

Robin took a deep breath, resigning herself to the fact that any denials would fall on deaf ears. "Well, if the friends thing won't work, then I guess we'll just go back to completely professional."

"That would never work either," he said with a shake of his head. "There's too much between us."

Robin sighed in frustration. "Then what do you want, Patrick?"

He brought his lips close to hers and whispered, "This," before cupping her face with his hands and covering her mouth with his.

Patrick's body pressed into Robin's, pinning her against the wall. She moaned against his mouth, as his tongue slipped in to explore. Robin covered her hands with his, linking their fingers together. Patrick raised their arms and placed them over her head, as he moved his lips to her jaw. Robin arched her back, as his heated kisses trailed down her throat. He moved back to her mouth, nipping lightly at her lip before slowly pulling back.

His eyes fluttered open and met hers, dark and liquid with desire.

Robin licked her bottom lip, the taste of him lingering. Breathless she asked, "So what did that mean exactly?"

Patrick grinned, "Well, if I have to explain it then-..."

His voice trailed off as he noted her serious expression. She shook her head. "How does this change anything, Patrick? We've been here before."

"And you've always pulled away."

She met his eyes. "Well, I'm not going anywhere now. The truth is, I do want you. I've wanted you since the moment we met, which probably doesn't say much about me considering how we met. That's just the way it is though. And, yes, my HIV makes me cautious. But what makes me more cautious is the thought of opening my heart again only to be hurt. If I am going to do that, then I have to be sure that person is willing to give himself completely. So are you? Because this has to be about a relationship, a real relationship."

Patrick lowered his gaze. "I just know how I feel when I'm around you. It's not like anything I've ever experienced before."

Robin smiled. "That's a good thing."

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Is it? You talk about love like this great thing that consumes you and changes your life for the better. But all I see is a woman who loved and lost twice. It changed you and not for the better. I look at my father. My mother was his whole world and after he lost her, he was nearly ruined. So when I think about where this could go, about love, all I can think is how is it going to end and what is it going to do to me?"

Robin's mouth dropped slightly open, surprised by his candor and suddenly understanding him much better. "Ask your father if he has any regrets. Ask him if knowing how it would end, how much it would hurt, how it would change him, if he would still love your mother all over again. I can guarantee you he'll say he would because that's what I'd say."

Patrick brought his hand up and touched her cheek, saying softly. "I want to believe it like you do. You asked me if I want more. I do, I'm just not sure I know how to do it."

"Then let me help you," she replied. "You helped me remember how good being spontaneous can feel. Give me a chance to show you what you've been missing."

Patrick looked into her eyes, willing himself to believe her words. But his fears were too great.

He dropped his head, turned on his heel and walked away from her. All Robin could do was watch him leave, tears springing to her eyes.

**----------------------------------------- **

**Part 5 of 5 coming soon...**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Sweet Temptation  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Just that Gwen stuff.  
**Summary**: After deciding to have a purely professional relationship, Robin and Patrick attend a medical conference together in Miami.

**Note**: Thanks for the great feedback on part 4. Here's the last part. I just wanted to thank you all for your great feedback and support during this story. I had a ball writing it and I'm so glad you enjoyed it! So, hope you enjoy it one last time and please let me know what you thought! Thanks! -Steph

**---Sweet Temptation: Part 5/5---**

Patrick flagged down a cab and got into the backseat. He leaned forward and looked out the open door at Robin, who was still standing in the same spot, wiping away tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally berating himself for causing her any pain.

What was wrong with him? Here was this amazing woman, who was willing to face her fears to be with him, who he wanted so badly he could barely see straight, and what was he doing? Pushing her away...again. He wondered at what point would he push so hard that she'd be gone for good. Or maybe he just had.

Robin blinked back tears and looked at the waiting cab. The last thing she wanted to do was share a cab with him. Actually, scratch that. The last thing she wanted to do was share a hotel room with him. How were they supposed to go on like this?

She shook her head and turned on her heel, heading back inside the club.

Patrick's eyes widened as he saw Robin walk back inside. He turned to the cab driver.

"Could you hold on a minute?"

"Okay, but I'm starting the meter."

Patrick hopped out of the car and ran across the parking lot. He went inside, quickly spotting Robin sitting alone at a table in the corner. He walked over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"That's really none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't."

"Just go, Patrick. You seem to be really good at that."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"What I choose to do is none of your concern. You see, we're not friends and we're certainly not a couple. I'm not sure how we'll even be colleagues after this. We're nothing, Patrick."

Her words cut him to his core. He licked at his lips. "You know that's not true. We could never be nothing."

Robin shook her head. "Well, I can't stand to look at you, or listen to you, or be anywhere near you right now, and I don't see that changing anytime soon. Please leave. I'll be fine here on my own."

He sighed. "Look, I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be, but don't do something stupid just to spite me."

"Who's doing anything stupid? I'm just sitting here enjoying the show. Go back to the hotel."

"You know I can't do that."

"No, you won't do that. There's a difference. It seems you have a little trouble differentiating between 'can't' and 'won't'. We all make choices, Patrick. Some harder than others. Sometimes we rationalize and make ourselves feel better by saying we can't do something, when it's really just that we won't...because we're too stubborn or lazy or angry...or scared."

His jaw clenched. "Fine, you're right. Is that what you want to hear?"

Robin laughed bitterly. "This isn't about me being right. You have no idea how hard it was for me to put myself out there again. If you didn't feel anything for me, I could accept it. It would be hard, but I'd eventually get over it. But knowing that you do feel something, that this is something you want, but are too damn scared to go after...knowing that this is your choice...Well, that's what really hurts."

With that, Robin stood and headed toward the exit. Patrick shook his head and followed her outside. She headed to the sidewalk, her hands rubbing the exposed skin of her arms as the cool night's air sent chills down her body.

"Where are you going!" he screamed.

"Wherever you aren't!" she yelled back.

Patrick quickened his pace to a jog and caught up with her.

"You can't just walk around alone at night in a strange city, Robin. Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Fine, if you must know, back to the hotel."

"I have a cab waiting."

"Good. Use it. I'm walking. I could use the exercise."

"It's three miles away. Take the cab, I'll get another one."

"Don't do me any favors," she said, as she sped up.

Patrick watched as she rubbed at her arms and shivered. He quickly removed his leather jacket and tried to place it over her shoulders.

"Here, take this. You're freezing."

She moved out of his reach, muttering under her breath. "Wow, such a gentleman. I think I just fell in love with you all over again."

Patrick eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks, his outstretched arms still holding the jacket out. Robin's mouth dropped open and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"What did you just say?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

She stopped and slowly turned around to face him. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did."

Robin moved her eyes to the ground. "You're hearing things. When you get home, you should probably get that checked out. It could be symptomatic of a serious condition."

He shook his head sharply. "No, no. You...you just said something about being in love with me."

Robin placed her hands over her face and groaned. "Oh God, why couldn't I just shut up for once? Like things haven't been disastrous enough as it is tonight!"

He took a few steps closer to her, looking down and meeting her eyes.

"Are you?" he asked softly.

She let out a breath and threw her hands up in the air. "Yes! Okay? Is that what you want to hear? Yes, I am in love with you. Though for the life of me I can't imagine why right now. "

"Wow," he breathed, his eyebrows arching.

Her forehead wrinkled. "Wow? I admit I'm in love with you and that's all you have to say? Wow?"

"Sorry I'm not meeting your standards of eloquence, but you kind of took me by surprise. Give me a minute."

Robin shook her head. "How surprised could you really be? I mean, I told you I want you and want a relationship with you. I told you that I am willing to face my fears for the right person, which, in case you haven't figured it out yet, is you...you idiot!"

He stammered. "I...I knew you had feelings, of course. I just didn't realize...how deep they were."

She lowered her eyes. "Well, now you know. You don't feel the same or at least you won't let yourself, so none of it matters anyway."

He stared at her for a long moment. She finally looked up and then snatched the jacket from his grasp.

She put it on and continued on her way, throwing over her shoulder, "Oh and I'm keeping the jacket."

Patrick stood frozen in place.

---

Patrick followed her the whole three miles back to the hotel, staying a few paces behind her. She didn't acknowledge his presence, but he saw her wipe at her face every once in a while. It was very late when they finally reached the hotel. They rode up in the elevator in silence and entered their room in silence.

Patrick moved to the closet and pulled out his suitcase. He then walked over to the bureau and began to pack his things.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just going to go hang out in the lobby until morning. We have to check out tomorrow any way and I have to pack, so I might as well speed up the process."

Robin watched as he threw his socks in the suitcase. She sighed. "You're not going to sleep in the lobby."

"Yeah, I probably won't sleep. Nothing like a three mile walk to energize you."

She walked over and pulled the suitcase from his hands. "Stop. Look, it'll be morning in a few hours. There's no reason we can't handle being around each other until then. I'll be sleeping, so that should make things easier."

She put the suitcase back in the closet and then went into the bathroom. Patrick moved to the bed and sank down. The truth was, he didn't know if he could stand spending one more night with her knowing it would be for the last time. And he had no one to blame but himself.

---

Robin's eyes fell upon Patrick's figure. His mouth was open wide and he was breathing loudly. His face was bathed in moonlight and, no matter how much she wanted to, Robin couldn't tear her eyes away. She smiled, thinking of how she had caught him watching her sleep. The truth was, she had woken up several times and done the same thing. It was in those moments that she realized just how far she had fallen. That there was no chance of friendship, that her feelings were way beyond that.

She squeezed her eyes shut, the tears stinging her eyelids. She just didn't think she could face him in the morning. She didn't want to look into his eyes again and know they could never be more. She didn't think she could stand it.

Still, as she watched him, she couldn't help but wonder. She wondered if there really was no hope for them. Or would he wake up and realize what he was throwing away? Would he decide to face his fears and take a chance with her?

Maybe last night was just too much, too fast. Maybe he just couldn't face it then. But maybe in the morning he would see things differently. Maybe in the morning he would see just what he was losing.

Robin needed to know if they still had even the slightest chance, but she couldn't bear to face him in the morning, only to find nothing had changed. So she did the only thing she could do.

Robin got dressed and quickly packed her things. Taking a deep breath, she took out a piece of hotel stationary, envelope, and a pen from the drawer in the nightstand. She quickly wrote the note, placed it inside the envelope, sealed it, and leaned it up against the clock radio. She then stood and walked over to him. She smiled, as she ran her fingertips down his cheek. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then headed to the door. She offered him one last sad smile before closing the door behind her.

---

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut, as the sun tried to force him to welcome a new day. Today was their last day in Miami. They had to attend the closing meeting in a few hours and catch a plane at 3:00.

He rubbed at his face, stretched his arms, and then slowly opened his eyes. He turned his attention to the bed, expecting to find Robin sleeping peacefully. Instead, he found the bed empty and already made. Brow furrowing and lips turning downward, he stood up and surveyed the room. He noticed her purse missing. He walked into the bathroom and saw that all of her toiletry items were gone. Moving to the bureau, he pulled open the drawers and found them empty.

He sighed and sank down into the chair. She had left. She left without even telling him. He dropped his head and threaded his fingers through his hair, as he realized he had finally pushed too hard. She was gone for good.

He raised his head and, out of the corner of his eye, noticed something leaning against the clock radio. He stood up and walked to the nightstand, realizing it was an envelope. He picked the envelope up, running his fingertips across the letters of his name written in her familiar handwriting. Taking a deep breath, he opened the envelope and pulled a sheet of paper out. He read it silently to himself.

Dear Patrick,

I spent all night watching you sleep. I started hoping that you would wake up in the morning and realize what you were throwing away. Maybe that's crazy, I don't know. But it's all I have left to hold onto. You see, no matter what you say or do, I can't seem to let go of you. But I knew that I couldn't be here in the morning and look into your eyes, only to find that nothing had changed. I don't think I could handle that again.

So, I decided to leave and take an earlier flight. But if you woke up this morning and, by some miracle, decided that you're willing to face your fears and give us a chance, then there's a seat waiting for you on the 10:00 a.m. flight to New York. I would never be happier to see an annoying flying companion in my life. All you have to do is come and sit down and I'll know we have a chance. You don't have to say a word.

If not, I'll see you back home and I guess we'll have to figure out where we go from here.  
Robin

Patrick looked up, realizing for the first time that he had felt empty the moment he woke up, looked over, and saw that she was gone. They hadn't even slept together and he was wishing he had woken up to her face. Normally, after a night spent with a woman, he would be relieved to find her gone or disappointed to find her staring back at him. But he had grown so accustomed to seeing her face in the morning. At some point, he realized he didn't want to greet another morning without first laying eyes on her. He shook his head in disbelief. He'd never once experienced anything close to this and how many women had he been with?

But Robin was different. He should have realized that the moment they met and she didn't put up with any of his crap. The truth is, she was the woman he had been scared to find his entire life. The one who would change him, make him see things differently, force him to take a chance on love. The one who would turn his world upside down.

And she had. Because he was now sitting there alone and he would have given anything if she were sitting by his side.

Patrick took a deep breath and glanced at the clock radio. His eyes widened at the time: 9:00 a.m. He sprang up off the bed and spent the next three minutes throwing all of his belongings into his suitcase. He quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and was out the door.

Patrick hit the elevator button, but when it didn't open immediately, he headed for the stairs. He took them two at a time until he reached the ground floor. Breathless, he practically ran to the check-out desk.

The same clerk that had checked them in greeted him with a smile. "Dr. Drake, did you enjoy your stay?"

"Yup, it was great," he said quickly, handing her the keycard and his credit card.

He tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently, as the clerk took her sweet time.

"Could you hurry please? I have a flight to catch."

The clerk finished and Patrick quickly completed what he needed to. He then ran through the lobby and outside. It took him five minutes to flag down a cab. The ten minute ride to the airport was the longest of his life, images of Robin and their time spent there together going through his mind.

He finally reached the airport, ran inside and went to the American Airlines check-in line. The line was mercifully short and moved fairly quickly. When he reached the front, he handed the attendant his ticket, explaining that he had called about an earlier flight. She confirmed his information and handed him his boarding pass.

Patrick looked at his watch: 9:55. He ran through the airport, searching for Gate B. He passed through the metal detector, groaning when it beeped. He quickly emptied his pockets and walked through again. When it beeped again, Patrick nearly lost it, running his hands through his hair in frustration and gritting his teeth. The guard pulled him aside and scanned the wand over his body. It beeped at his belt buckle and the guard waved him through.

Patrick ran toward the gate, his heart dropping when he saw the empty seats and the closed door. He slowly walked over to one of the chairs and sank down into it. Then he watched as the plane pulled away from the terminal.

---

Robin looked out the window, her face falling as they began to move. He hadn't come. He hadn't changed his mind. A tear slipped out of her eye and fell down her cheek. She wiped at it and squeezed her eyes shut. She slowly opened them again and looked at the empty seat beside her. She'd give just about anything to see him looking back at her, his dimpled smile making her heart race a little faster.

But he wasn't there and she had to accept the fact that maybe they just weren't meant to be more.

---

Patrick entered his room at the MetroCourt. He dropped his suitcase and crawled onto the bed, not bothering to remove his shoes. He closed his eyes, his mind filled with images of Robin's face.

How could he have let this happen? How could he have let the best thing to ever happen to him walk out of his life? He'd been so scared to take a chance on love and now the thing that scared him the most was facing life without it...without her.

---

Robin opened up her suitcase and began to unpack it. She took some clothes out and placed them on the bed. She reached inside for more, her hand pausing in midair at what she saw. It was Patrick's jacket. The one he had offered her last night and the one she had subsequently taken. She hadn't actually meant to keep it, despite her statement. But in her haste to pack, she had thrown it in her suitcase.

She picked up the jacket and sat down on the bed. Holding it close to her body, she brought it up to her nose and breathed in his scent. She stood and walked over to the foot of the bed, crawling on top of the covers and lying on her side. She pulled the jacket close to her, as tears hit her pillow.

---

Robin sighed, as she put a patient's chart back and then took her planner out of her purse. She opened up to that week, groaning at her busy schedule. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and wake up when her life wasn't quite so crappy. She dreaded the moment she saw Patrick again. He was already two hours late for his shift and she figured he was avoiding her.

How were they supposed to act now that she had put it all on the line and he had rejected her? She wasn't angry with him anymore, but the pain remained. And she wondered where they were supposed to go from here. What kind of relationship were they supposed to have now? They obviously couldn't be friends, but they had no choice but to be colleagues. She wondered how they were supposed to make that work. What happened between them would always be there. It would always be the elephant in the room. And her feelings for her him weren't about to go away.

Robin shook her head free of her thoughts, her eyes narrowing, as she looked at an entry for that day. She didn't remember writing that: Consult on Krueger case 10:00. She looked at her watch. Great, that was right now. She let out a breath, grabbed Mr. Krueger's chart, and headed to his room.

She was busy reading through the chart as she opened the door to the room and entered. It took her a moment to realize that something wasn't right. She slowly lifted her gaze, her eyes widening when she realized that Patrick was standing in front of her holding a bouquet of flowers.

She shook her head. "Patrick? What are you doing? Where's Mr. Krueger?"

"Don't worry about him," he said, his eyes focusing on her face.

Realization dawned on her. "You wrote that in my planner."

"You should really stop leaving your purse out where anyone can get to it."

She clenched her jaw. "What did I say I would do to you if you ever did that again?"

He grinned. "Don't worry, I've already started practicing performing surgical procedures with my feet. I'm actually quite good."

Robin tried to suppress her smile. She folded her arms over her chest. "Fine, since I'm here, you might as well tell me what you want."

Patrick smiled and stepped forward, dropping his left hand with the flowers by his side and nearly closing the distance between them. He placed his thumb on her chin and lifted her head, so their gaze met. "That's easy. You."

The way he was looking at her was making Robin's knees weak. She shook her head to clear it. "But you didn't come. I waited and you didn't come."

He shrugged, saying softly, "I didn't make it in time."

Robin's eyes widened. "You mean you were-..."

He cut her off. "I knew the moment I woke up and didn't see your face that things weren't supposed to be that way. It was the first time I'd woken up and wanted to see a woman's face before and when you weren't there...Well, I knew I had to do something about that."

She took a deep breath. "So this means-..."

Her voice trailed off and he finished the thought for her. "This means you're going to show me what I've been missing."

He then leaned down and lowered his lips to hers. Robin sighed into his mouth, as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. She placed her hands on the side of his face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. After a few more moments, they pulled back, their foreheads still touching.

He smiled. "So about that whole friends thing."

"Dumbest idea ever," she breathed.

He grinned and nodded. "Took the words right out of my mouth." He paused, his grin fading. "I'm sorry for what I put you through. I'm an idiot."

She smiled, "Yes, you are, but I guess you're my idiot now. It's okay. You're here now."

Robin then looked down at the wildflowers in his hand and smiled. "Are those for me?" He lifted his hand and gave her the flowers. "They're beautiful. Oh, there's a card."

Patrick eyes widened and he moved to snatch the card before she could read it, but he wasn't fast enough.

She read it aloud. "Get well soon, Uncle Teddy." Robin looked up at him, an amused smile playing across her lips. "Uncle Teddy?"

"I was thinking we could be one of those couples who has cute nicknames for each other."

"Nice try," she said with a chuckle and shoved them into his chest.

"So you're not a fan of Uncle Teddy. How about Buttercup? Snookums?"

"How about 'shut up and kiss me'?" she said, as she took the flowers from him, threw them on the ground, and placed her palms on his chest.

She pushed him onto the bed and then climbed on top of him, straddling his legs with hers. She brought her mouth down to his, her tongue diving in.

After a few moments, Patrick pulled back, licked his lips and looked up at her, his eyes dark with desire. "So, Shut Up and Kiss Me, you want to have dinner with me tonight?" He paused and then nodded. "You're right, it does have a certain amount of charm. Nice ring to it."

She smiled. "I'll have dinner with you. Just make sure you bring me flowers that aren't from one of our patients."

"Hey, I was just being resourceful. I forgot my wallet and the gift shop girl wouldn't accept my coupon for 'one free hour of playing doctor' in exchange for the flowers."

Robin slapped his arm. "We're throwing those coupons out."

"You sure you don't want to keep a few? You can use them when I'm not in the mood."

Robin laughed. "And here I was thinking that was a physiological impossibility for you."

He waggled his eyebrows. "I guess you're going to find out," he replied before bringing his lips to hers again.

After a few moments, he breathed into her lips, "By the way, can I have my jacket back?"

"Nope," she said, as he moved his lips to her throat.

''But it's my favorite jacket," he replied, his voice muffled against her skin.

"It's a very nice jacket. I've grown quite attached to it," she said in a soft moan.

"Fine," he said, as he pulled back from her, grinning, "I'll just take it when you won't notice. You know, after we've made love and I've made it so you can't see straight for a week."

Robin smiled. "Promises, promises."

Patrick's eyes grew serious. He raised his hands to her cheek, cupping her face. His voice emerged softly, "I'm going to do my damnedest to keep every promise I ever make to you."

Robin's smile widened. "And I'm going to love watching you try."

Patrick offered her a dimpled smile, before bringing his lips down to hers again.

**  
--------------------------------------------------THE END-----------------------------------------------**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


End file.
